


Games of Cat and Mouse

by B_25



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/F, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Some years after the events of the game, and with little adventure stuff in-between, the ladies of Final Fantasy IX—Freya and Garnet and a special other—decide a kinky girls night is in order.And by kinky?Having Ferya smaller than an inch set to survive the sexy crashing of two gigantic nude women. But, if she's lucky and avoids getting caught in a mouse hole... then maybe the roles can be reversed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Games of Cat and Mouse

[b]Games of Cat and Rat [/b]  
[i]B_25 & Knarfdarf[/i]

Freya awakened on a bed not of her own and, not only that but far more vast than [i]any [/i]she'd slept on before. The fluttering of her eyes painted a ceiling too far above. Like the sky to the land below. Same size and scale and distance also. 

What scared her were the squeaks. The groans of a majestic and sprawling bed somehow [i]strained[/i] by something far greater. But what could possibly weigh down a mattress the size of the sea? The dense, velvety blanket beneath her bottom softer than any water. 

Freya finally sat up with a palm pressed firmly against her forehead, trying to repress the aching pulsation then resonated from behind her skull. [i]Too much to drink[/i]. She wasn't a wild girl. Anything but if she was speaking the truth. Cutting loose was something she was capable of, something she admired in others... but while she was joyous on the surface... what was underneath was hollow. 

That, and she was naked.

“Mmhmm?” Freya's paws dropped to her sides and onto the bed, supporting her body while she leaned back. Her eyes gazed down her plump little hills of buttery blue, over the fit-middle of her stomach, blinking at her exposed crotch and moderate thighs. 

She wasn't a knockout in terms of proportions but her body, in how lithe and slender it appeared, matched by the girl it adorned, created a different sense of perfection to it. Her creamy folds peeked out, nestled beneath her mounds, parting slightly. 

Shivers of pleasure shook through her spine. 

Why was she turned on? Freya's long hair fell mostly over her face and claimed her shoulders and back, but being underneath it now created a different kind of heat, one born of arousal, a hotness for which she rarely experienced. Fur electrified and skin sensitive. 

Freya lifted a palm before her muzzle, peering into it, devouring it. The burning of her breasts needed contact. To be touched and pressed and squeezed and kneaded. When did these flames first flourish beneath her skin? Why could she feel the brewing of wetness stirring from between her legs?

“It looks like [i]someone's [/i]awake.”

There wasn't time to find the voice as the landscape of the bed rumbled. On either side flew forth two towering feet, pushing across the land of fabric while the rest of the gigantic, slender legs pressed forward. Like a train made of skin and softness occupying vast amounts of space in her little world. 

And then came the thighs. Freya, already leaning back, gaze to her right only to be unable to take in the sight. The roundness of the thigh blurred herself into obscurity. The mass of softness couldn't be comprehended as the taut skin then jiggled with the shifting. Ripples greater than waves in the ocean comprising a sight of pleasure.

But if two massive legs were now set in-between her, with the little Freya now caught between those thighs, then that meant...

With a gulp she turned around. Twisting her back and raising her muzzle to the titanic sight. First were the cheeks. Those curved things of perfection that devoured entire cities' worth of space underneath that plush derriere. Usually bound in tight orange, now they were free, completely filled-out as the clothing had suggested.

And the crevice between then sprawled out of sight, the top beneath the crotch to the bottom where her tush flattened against the sheets, the mountains made of buoyant skin blocking sight to anything beyond. Except for that clean divot. That warm place easily able to swallow Freya up, hugging her tightly with booty, promising—[i]maybe[/i]—that crawling through, struggling to slightly jiggled the mass of the cheeks would grant her a chance to a world on the other side. 

A swim not at all unpleasant. 

But her eyes carried up. The strain of her neck endured the city-proportions of the coming crotch, the creamy-white mounds the size and curve of actual rolling hills. Her folds were wonderful tight together in a cleanly way—the slit tighter. 

It wasn't enough to take in the sight despite as blurry as she was, the poor little girl forced to turn around to intake the sweeping scale of the other women's body. From the crotch able to swallow her nearly without knowing to the delightfully tight belly above it, taut despite being vast, able to house her with ample space.

To be that. Trapped within another human—like they were a walking sky-rise. It scared Freya to know that ending up in such a place was not only possible but of how broad space would be in there for her. Able to do so much, like a field made of stomach-lining, everything done there having nearly no impact on her host at all.

Those thoughts and feelings were quelled by the next sight. Normally her rack wasn't all that grand—pert at best—but were now legitimate [i]mountains [/i]made of swelled softness. Wobbly without trying, jostling at every heaving of the chest beneath. Delightful nipples pinker than erasers and juicy to the eye like certain candies.

And then came the face. That unified platform of expression marked by two pools supposed to be another's eyes. The sheer distance between the tiny girl and that massive face blurred every detail on the latter. But the whole, no doubt, was clear to her eyes. 

“Enjoying the view, Freya? Lingering on some places?” Garnet smirked down at the smaller girl, a flush of confidence fuelling her titanic frame. She'd grown more in the last two years. Gone from an inexperienced girl to a proper woman. “One of us thought you only swung one way... but [i]obviously [/i]you're someone who can appreciate everything worthwhile, correct?”

Freya shook her head with a sway of her hair, a groan escaping her throat. “So this was you, then? Here I thought some accident had happened.”

“We might have needed to play it off as such to have you play along,” Garnet continued with a smile. Shifting her hips, her bubbly flanks pushed forward and back on the sheets, quaking rumbles throughout the mattress. Her crotch rose higher and closer in the air, the shadow of doom casting over the small one strangely pleasant. “Since Zidane and Steiner are, well, beyond Alexandria on a mission... what better time than [i]now [/i]for us girls to close the gap between us?”

Even though there was a commanding presence in her voice, so too was an undertone of innocence, the possible excitement of the girls not only getting back together... but becoming closer as well. Vibes of one's first slumber party drafting through the air.

Or maybe the subtle musk of the exposed pussy hanging overhead was doing the trick. [i]Still excitement[/i].

“I'm all for us girls—“ Even saying that word was strange on her tongue if only because such a giddy prospect always went unfelt in her life, but thankfully, despite Freya's distance to the world around her she never thought herself separated from its many aspects “—spending some girl time together. But... why not merely ask?”

“Because you would have rejected us at every instance.” Garnet shook her great head with an expression of irritation following. Her hands clasping down on the platforms that were the sides of her hips, leaning forth over Freya, the shadow darkening, the colossal tits above shaking into the air. “And do not try to deny it! Ever since your love has gone on his next mission, you spend all your time alone, drinking and thinking.”

“S-Sorry.” Freya glanced down and to the side, gazing at the glare of light on the surface of the sheets. Above the giant lurched, the monolithic shifting coming to settle back into place. “I suppose that after everything that's happened... I've been getting lost in myself this last little while.”

The word [i]little[/i], for whatever reason, made her giggle. 

“Wait a minute.” Freya then glared up at the giant, nude girl, pointing a digit quite cutely at the living landscape. “So the others at the bar last night. It was you! Something about what you were wearing put you off.”

“Easier still for the queen to court a favour from a mere barkeep.” Garnet grinned as her face became more cheeky than her ass. “Do you even recall your last drink before passing out? My, what a lightweight you've become.”

“I've out-drink Zidane too much for that.” Freya shook her head. She recalled the wood of a counter rising to greet her falling face. That meant only a few hours had passed. Drinks drugged and a rat then shrunk to the proper size of one. “Did you cradle me all the way back here?”

“It was a cute sight.” Garnet then licked her lips. “Also gave me plenty[i] [/i]of ideas of what to do with you... when we got here.”

“And the actual shrinking?”

“That would be of our majesty's magical prowess,” spoke another voice closer and much older, two groans coming from down the bed. Freya glanced back over the racing legs only to be cast in a shadow, glancing up to see the living, crawling structure of a woman. “She's gotten quite adept with the magic racket staff. The spells she's learned over the years... really are quite amazing.”

That explained why Steiner had been announced at all. The towering mass of Beatrix was on all fours, the mountains of her boobs swaying freely in the air where, unlike Garnet, they were more loose, easily wobbling. 

What Garnet had in firmness Beatrix had in bounciness. 

But still. Freya felt a new meaning to the world small. Tucked between the giant legs of one girl only to see another crawling through the sky. Their shadows dwarfed her. She didn't even comprise an inch of them. It was a hopeless comparison to begin with.

“But I think we've all had enough explanations now, haven't we?” Beatrix commanded more than suggested, the only thing covering her being the bandana the length of a rainbow covering her left eye. Before Freya could stand to her feet—two fingers snatched her by the shoulders. 

Whipped through the air, her body swaying backward and forward, within seconds, the ride had started—it also ended. When all became still and her eyes having closed, Freya slowly relaxed her body, uncurling it from the ball she welled herself into. 

Though she looked into the distance... nearly did the same thing again.

The screen of Beatrix's face stared at her like a predator would a prey, the large and sexy women licking her long lips due to the treat presented before it. This woman was already dangerous in any other scenario. Now the fear tactics were all the more real. 

“Mmhmmm.... how lucky you are, little one.” Beatrix parted her big lips with a pant, the warm air rushing over her fuzz. The humidity drenched her. But seeing the wide, long tongue flop out from the mouth, exposing the bed of tastebuds within the cavernous maw... scared her all the more. “Were this kitty not so full I would have already gulped you whole. But maybe...”

Beatrix nudged her face upward with her tongue taking the assault, its tip along covering the whole of the smaller girl's body, collecting the cotton-candy taste composed within her fur, the sweetness casting another warm moan over the poor rat. 

“On second thought,” Beatrix large face pulled back to settle into the tiny vision once more, leaving her maw purposely open. The ground of her plush tongue, towering white teeth, vines of drool lining it all... everything teasing to the back of the throat able to swallow a town. “Maybe kitty does want a [i]snack.[/i] Cats enjoy feasting on rats, do they not?”

Beatrix then laughed. “But you are too tasty to pass up to my belly only once. Maybe if you go along with our games, the big kitty will store you in a place also wet and warm and snug? Just like my belly, though you'll like it better.”

Freya's eyes widened while her ears splayed down the sides of her head, a shiver twitching her body, the implications of such an act authentic. A woman willing to act fully like a cat without breaking character would hold no qualms of lodging a miniature rat within the depths of her pussy for countess hours or maybe even days. 

Months if the two giants were willing to alternate in having certain cavities becoming naughty cells.

“But a cat is also a hunting creature,” Beatrix said upon drawing forth, engulfing the rat's body in a kiss. Freya beat her itty-bitty paws against the thick plushness of the upper-lips, wailing her body against the smooch that consumed her. It wasn't entirely unpleasant on her bare body. “Half pleasure of a catch comes from the [i]hunt[/i] after all.”

The fingers dragged her over to the other woman, the landscape of Garnet, who had laid herself down while the two had their fun, waiting for her turn. She seemed pleased to let the two do the same upon her. Shivers quaked across miles of skin that Freya hovered over. 

“And what better stalking grounds than the beautiful body of our queen!” Beatrix laughed while she crawled over Garnet, one leg sliding in-between the queen's legs and the other on the other side. Keeping herself close as possible without touching. “And not only that, my little rat, but if you play well, there is a way to win this.”

Freya wasn't sure about that as the ride of pinched fingers stopped before the top of the giant. Garnet laid back and, as if only seeing her for the first time, Garnet's eyes sparkled upon spotting the distant treat. She too licked her lips, letting her moist tongue unveil, nearly expecting the tiny rat to be dropped in like a grape from a servant. 

Though it'd only been done to tease, to make the game feel more real, to create a strange lust in all.

The fingers lowered her to the collarbone of the queen, dropping her there as Freya landed on her front, forced to endure the rumbles shaking the ground, all coming from the giant woman chuckling behind her. She was fully aware her tiny rear was poised in the air, her subtle rump swaying in the air, little pussy exposed to the enormous eyes. 

“You better a move on, tiny rat.” Garnet raised the back of her head into the stack of pillows, blowing air on the speck of blue upon her collar. It was a delicious view, and the feelings of bigness were all too real. “I enjoy how your paws lightly scratch across my body as you move across it. Please win so I can feel you some more!”

Freya shakily rose to her feet with an unsettled mind. Would that be her future? Nothing more than a pet rat tucked within the giant girl's outfit? Playing around the monolithic body and becoming trapped in places she rarely ever thought about? No way. There [i]had[/i] to be a way out of this. 

But upon rising tall upon her feet, all the tiny rat saw in the distance were the two swells of softness, firm fat beyond delectable on the eye, beckoning her to the narrow valley in-between them. Though the creamy skin rippled around her skin upon the first step. Another shadow passing over her once more. 

“Better move quickly, my little treat.” Beatrix's body laid suspended where the sky was supposed to loom, the mass of clouds composed of the flesh of her breasts, each hanging perfectly like plush wrecking balls. Jostling from the slightest shifting. “Catching you with my claws would be too easy of a mean to claim your cute little tail.” She licked her lips as her face lowered, drawing closer, making the world dark from the shadow of it alone. “I'm going to capture you only using my mouth, and once I do, I'm going to swallow you whole.” 

Freya barely broke into a stumble forward before the first impact, the meteorite of titanic lips crashing into the collar of Garnet, who moaned and wiggled her hips from the impact. The effect down there stirred the land up here, causing the tiny rat to hop from foot to foot, trying to jump over the waves and changes of gravity. 

For Garnet, there was a little pest scratching her body pleasantly ever downward, matched by the experienced lips of her other, normal-sized level, loving every inch of her body. Due to the sensation of the little rat, those smooches also felt gigantic to Garnet.

Freya kept sprinting across the skin, finding the layer of skin firm beneath her feet but, in some spots, sinking more than others to the more solid grounding beneath it. The further she carried, the close to those plump hills of round breasts, the more squishy the ground became, equivalent to running across a water bed.

“What's the matter, prey?” Freya was sinking to her ankles in the rising fat that was boobs, the wobbling ground with the warm skin heated her in a way she'd rather not feel right now. The fact she was mounting the biggest breasts she'd ever seen in her life already made it harder to run with her inflamed crotch. But going from a life of zero sexuality to having it blown out to grand proportions was manipulating a part of her mind neglected. “Are you struggling to run across the big bad women? Never thought you'd struggle across a field made of boobs before, did you?”

Freya was launched into the air while something deafening slammed behind her, those same lips of the commander pressing into the rising softness as well, the sudden pressure launching her current spot into the air like a trampoline. 

The launch threw her forward, right into the thickest swell of the curvy breasts, both of them jiggly away from the shifting pressure. The dark divide between them parted ever so slightly, the slit made of milky skin showing to the valley of cleavage, broad enough for only someone as small as she.

“Has my rat already reached the end of the maze?” The words came muffled from behind her, which Freya then looked over her back, seeing the wide lips still pressed against the land of skin. Her one eye rolled to settle upon her, closing slightly, the smugness amplified by size. “Such a shame! Though, I do suppose slurping up that wispy tail of yours should prove quite the treat.”

Freya's expression saddened in despair upon seeing the mass of head raise into the air, its shadow then covering her, drops of saliva hitting, sporadically, like rain pelting. Glancing up and through the dense foliage of her hair didn't help. Not when the giant face hovered above, lips already part, maw already drooling for the treat caught directly beneath it. 

“You're a skilled traveller... but a quick mountain climber you are not.” Beatrix licked her lips as the rest of her frame leaned against the lower portion of the queen, getting herself nice and ready for the catch. “But do me a favour and lay siege from inside my belly? I want to feel something while Garnet pressed her ear against my stomach to hear you.”

Freya knew there was truth to those words. There was no way, with how steep of an incline those boobs were, that reaching the peak before a mouth claimed her from all around was impossible. She'd surely be a snack at this point.

Unless.

Freya winched as she glanced into the valley of boobs, the towering, sloped walls made of fat and flesh, the sides plump but the surface plump. Beatrix would have been easier for how lax her hanging mammaries were. She could hold them off, maybe.

But Garnet was different. Those walls were firm and would hug every inch of her struggles. Worst would be having all the weight pinned on her. Of [i]course [/i]Garnet [i]had [/i]to be lying on her back! But... what other choice did she have?

To be swallowed by the rack of another girl, wiggling through like a proper rat, trying to make it to the other side without being crushed of utter softness. Freya shook her humiliation and shot herself into the slit made of boobs—wiggling herself into the crevice while the mass of tits wobbled slightly from her efforts. 

“Mmhhmm! Now then! Would you look at that?” It must have been amusing from Beatrix's perspective to see the little rat shoot herself forward, throwing herself into the crack of the rack, wiggling in-between the two, hugging walls, barely slipping herself inside. “And there even goes her cute little tail. It would appear our little rat has found her hiding place.”

Meanwhile, in the cleavage itself, the space was so narrow as to be non-existent and, for as soft as Garnet's breasts may have looked, they were utterly heavy at their base. Makes sense since they were thickest here. But both walls of skin held her, hugged her, promising not to let go. 

The air was another thing. Everything smelled of Garnet. The crevice was humid with the scent of her sweat. Salty in taste but nothing close to unpleasant. The two mammaries kept shifting from the acts of the outside world, one leaning into the other, pinning the rat into a wall for seconds at a time, utterly dominating her the fatness of mere breasts.

And yet there was something horrible pleasing about it all.

It wasn't even like she was touching the ground, either, which had been hard if the swipes of her tail could be trusted. The mushed together chest formed a platform near the base due to the tightness. It was more swimming through flesh than it was crawling. 

Worst was putting her paws forward to lay them on either inch of boob, straining to push them aside by a crack—[i]a crack to her[/i]—before wiggling herself through them, feeling the softness of the buoyant walls collapsed on her feet, hug the side of her legs, trying to claim her in place. 

“It seems like my rat hasn't gotten away for now!” Beatrix's voice reverberated through the flesh of tits, quaking them by sheer pitch alone. Above show only the boobs pressing together, forever upwards though, if she squinted, Freya could see the tiniest slit to the peaks of both mountains.

As well as the predator that hovered well beyond her safe place. 

The cleavage of another girl required to be nestled inside all to be safe.

Once more. 

[i]How humiliating.[/i]

But from above her prison came down the grand proportions of Bellatrix face, smiling above, blowing air sweeping through the valley of skin. Then, and with a laugh, she came to rest on her knees, bringing her hands to the sides of the breasts. “But a rat should know there's always a way to blow them out from their hole.”

And with that, those two hands words at the queen's breasts, pushing them together, letting them fill out that valley, utterly pinning the one tucked in-between them. Fat after fat of boob-flesh smashing and pressing into her lithe body. The pressure unbearable and the pleasure doubly so. 

However. There existed a weakness. One in every knight bound to her queen. The wiggling of a long frame and the unleashing of moans caught Beatrix in surprise from how sensitive the body beneath her was. Garnet was more experienced now, of course—but she was[i] still [/i]a young woman. 

And on seeing her queen wiggle so desperately for more of that wonderful sensation... Beatrix was more than willing to submit. Keeping Garnet's breasts bunched together, she leaned into them, taking a nipple into her mouth, the explosion of gummy sweetness splashing onto her tongue, giving it cause to swirl around in the hope of more. 

Freya found herself in strangeness. The bedding of boobs had shifted around her due to the difference in pressure on the two wobbly mountains. Wiggling forward, there was actually space in the fat to swim inside of. Not nearly as much effort was needed to crawl through the tight space. The heat of the skin and softness was pleasant after all her troubles as well. 

Freya's paws shot out from the crack of the breasts, each floating in freedom while the rest of the body laid trapped inside. Then they smacked against the surface of the breasts, the spot jiggling. Pressing into the softness, they sunk an inch, but found enough hold to push the rest of her frame through. 

The tiny rat shot from the bottom crevice of the rack, flying through the air in a roll, the same keeping true upon smacking down upon skin, travelling a few feet before sliding to a close. Freya was quicker to her feet as the solider in her slowly returned. 

Afar, the giant woman sucked on the nipple set on the peak of the mountain, the act passionate, though the scale still too vast to take in. Two goddesses set to pleasure the other with an inch of another girl tucked in the middle. Freya needed to escape before it came down to that.

“Mmhmm... what's this?” Beatrix's lips kept around the swollen teat, but once more, the glaring sun of her eye cast upon the fleeing rat. She smiled. Meowing. “So our little friend has managed an escape? But to where do you flee, small one, when it is I who chases you?”

Once more, the giant rose into the air, and once more , that mouth crushed against the lands, every impact shaking the skin, jiggling the softness, creating rumbles from the distant giggles of the body that all of these happenings belonged to. 

But even as Freya ran with her tail whipping all through the air, and face covered by the length of her hair, she glanced back only to see the chasing mouth lacking behind. Far more than usual. Even with her regained strength there shouldn't have been [i]this [/i]much of an advantage. 

Until she reached the playground of a crotch. 

“It would appear our threesome is truly ready to begin,” the voice above laughed as black hairs rose around the wandering rat, who had slowed upon entering the sudden forest, the one laced with girl pheromones. “I said I was set to devour you. But you don't think I mean the lips of my mouth, did you?”

Freya passed through the dense foliage of pubic hairs, all cleaned and conditioned, finding their fragrance stronger after each step. The dense trees opened to wide hills on either side, each marked by titanic thighs.

A familiar spot. 

It was hopeless to look up, though Freya did so anyway, seeing the same sight in the sky. Beatrix's heavy pussy loomed in the air, a long finger set at the slit, stroking to the shivers then striking her spine. Even touching her pussy, holding it like a cage over a pet, was enough to get one of the giant girls off. 

And then that meteorite of a pussy came crashing [i]down[/i].

Freya had slumped her shoulders, standing exactly still, when the cunt it. The lips parted and devoured her at once, consuming her weight with ease, lodging the mass of her body within a single cunny. It lifted with her in it. The only thing outside, the only proof of the rat caught within the other maw of the cat... being the long, limp tail dangling out from it. 

Which was then quickly slurped inside. 

Beatrix, with her prey caught properly within her, straddled her other lover. Her body leaned over that of the queen, the weight of their chests pressing together, spilling outward, a fullness to both that neither could seem to get enough of.

“Are you ready my queen?” Beatrix asked upon lining her cunt with the other, which was pert and smaller than her own. That only made for a delicious change. “But first I must give you a gift. [i]Something[/i]... to accentuate the pleasure.”

With their cunts mere inches from the other, Beatrix brought a couple of fingers to her own folds, earning one last stroke of pure joy before spreading them apart. The miniature rat fell from the opening, slick and slimy, landing in a roll into the plush, sloped bed of another.

Freya groaned upon leaning back onto the sudden recline holding her, shifting her legs while rolling her back, glancing around to take stock of it all. Sprawling swollen lips flanked her on either side as a slit struggled to hold her. Her eyes following it back and up, a boulder of a clit peeked out from its hood. 

Ready to play. 

Garnet moaned at suddenly having the tiny girl nestled with her crotch, sinking deeper into her baking tunnel as the seconds passed. The pleasure was torture. Some so close and so delectable taking its time to be devoured. How badly she wanted to flick her hip and send the rat tumbling in!

Freya thrashing against the folds only slowed how much she sunk and, when the hovering moon of pussy above gave that flick that comes before moving, she already knew she was doomed. The mass of puss crashed down upon her at once, sandwiching her between lips and folds, the pungent scent of undulated musk extreme.

The pussy lifted only to crash down again, the slam a thudding thing, exploding particles in the air with sheer force. The slapping of combined softness couldn't have sounded heavier as the giant humped into the other, trapping a rat between their cunts, milking the pleasure with every thrust they then gave.

Half from the sensation and half from the idea. 

Soon the thrusts became heavier and quicker, slamming the rat between curved walls of mounds and cunts, sinking her between one pair of lips one second, another the next, slicking her in two kinds of juices—basking her in the same smell. Sounds were only of crashing winds, slamming bodies, and distant heartbeats coming through tight and baking tunnels.

The two girls kept like that, grinding and fucking, heaving onto each other, smashing and crushing the tiny rat between their cunts underneath the tons of their softness. Their growing wetness bathing Freya in a mixture of juices. The thickness of musk and growing more so as the seconds drew on.

But as the two structures of women then slowed, Freya had covered a paw over her muzzle, feeling light rain upon it. Slowly she moved it out of the way to see the slippery crotch pull away above—with a set of fingers curling around her frame. 

Lifting from the pussy, she was only done so by an inch, feeling smaller than a toy as the other hand snaked to the pit of lips below. It parted the folds to expose the hole below, the tiny circle now gaping, exposing the quivering world tucked within the other girl. 

And she would have been dropped in... was it not for a brilliant flash.

[hr]

Freya felt not only normal upon opening her eyes but strange as well, in how normal things suddenly became. Upon opening her eyes, she saw why. Her slender frame pressed against the wider one of the queen, heated skin pressing against plush fur, two mountains pressing against the hills of her breasts.

The shrink spell, suddenly, had ceased.

And both of their nude bodies were pressing together. Beatrix laid on the floor having been pushed aside from the push of magic. All were stunned by the change. Each frozen as the sex placed everyone into strangeness. 

“...I did not know this spell had a duration.”

Realizing this was her chance to escape, Freya stumbled, her naked body rubbing against that of Garnet, the same chest she'd escape now rubbing against her own, the shift in scale actually scary with her normal. Seeing all these huge places now small or normal causing her previous troubles to seem like nothing after it all. 

The second Freya had rolled off the bed, landing onto her front on the floor, the other two girls acted. Their night couldn't be ruined or finished so quickly with their little treat now making its escape. Both sat up with different intents in mind. 

Garnet turned and grabbed the staff set next to her bed. She'd left it there in-case of any spells needed to further the pleasure of their sex—now pleased it would save the night in casing the same magic twice.

Freya, however, had landed in the red garb, her usual attire and equipment, left there by the duo, no doubt after their meeting in the bar. While the familiar swirl of magic stole the air, she stole through her clothes, knowing only one thing could save her now.

“I will hold her down at once, my queen!” Beatrix announced upon rising from the room, spreading her feet for the upcoming lunge. The other woman, however, was too lost in spell-casting to listen. “Let's have at you!”

But by the time Beatrix leapt into the air, the spell clicked with its completion, swirling forth to make contact with its target. What would have ended Freya was instead caught by the flying Beatrix, who jumped to hold the other girl down—struck at once by magic. 

While Freya had then found her ring.

Freya rose from the collection of her clothes only to stumble on the most whimsical of sights. That of a woman [i]shrinking[/i]. There was strangely delighting in standing tall over the bed, expression confused, watching the voluptuous lady dwindled into inches upon the sheets. 

How small she was. How much smaller she was becoming. Tiny and tinier compared to her lithe body. Soon nothing more than an inch of thickness and feminine curves. Freya hadn't meant to—but her crotch hovered over the smaller girl. The sight of seeing a little one outmatched by her fuzzy cunt sparking unfelt feelings. 

While caught in this sudden dazed, Garnet had felt saved, casting the spell again, a fatal mistake. For Freya had slipped on the reflex ring, the silver glinting in the light, a thin shield constructing around her.

And flashing the magic back on the caster.

Garnet had been lying back when the magic struck, a tightening of her skin and swelling within her softness, her form keeping the same even though the whole of her would be different. Shrinking, the world growing, the towering lady covered in fur turning gigantic.

Freya glanced through her dense hair at the two small ladies on the bed, each naked and scared, the same that humiliated her with constant use of their giant sexuality. But the rat couldn't find it within herself to be upset. 

Not when she hadn't felt this elated and alive in such a long while. 

“It seems the tables have turned on the matter, haven't they?” Freya swiped her rolling tail over the bed, it feeling like a steel beam slamming down, curving around the tiny two. It trapped them within a round, living wall. “I do suppose I've become rather sour these last few years. Perhaps some fellow girl excitement will help me out after all.”

She leaned in to consumed the sky of the two, her face other gigantic as it swished in the air above the bed, its inches in movements, to them, miles being crossed within seconds. Such a cute muzzle earning the scale it deserved to the ones lost below. 

“But if you two don't mind,” Freya continued with a grin, “I think it's time for me to finally be on top, okay?”

Her paw swiped them at once. She raised the two tinies made of skin before her eyes, the bridge of her muzzle now the length of one, enjoying how they struggled to escape her hold. Knowing they were only wet in once place—she worked to lather them whole. 

And to do this?

Freya opened her mouth wide, exposing the highness of her maw, the length running back until the back of her throat. Her exhale came without trying as it washed over the two, baking them in her moist humidity, the breath of an animal different from a human. 

About time to make use of that difference. 

Freya tossed the tiny girls into her mouth like they were nothing more than candy, allowing them to become a plump bulge against her narrow cheeks, keeping her mouth parted for seconds longer, allowing the two to see the world from over a tongue and between a pair of lips.

And then she closed them, tasting her treats, swishing them around her maw while she walked, getting them nice and wet—and getting off to how these bouncy women then did the same within her mouth. Their plump butts and round chests like dots against her long tongue. Places that once trapped her now unable to handle the tip of her tongue. 

Freya reached the bed and, coming onto it, laid back. She gazed down her body, something went from small to large, tracing fingers over her tummy, contemplating playing with the two inside of there. But that would have gone too far. Even only they teased such a fate. 

But a glance at her creamy blue chest, with the nipples small but to them large, then flicking in place. She then opened her mouth, plucking out the two from within, each tucked between her digits. Dragging them down to her chest, Freya sprinkled each onto her hills.

“You two are right.” Freya gazed onto the top of her breasts, each small for a girl of her size but, to them, round and bouncy platforms. Both thick girls struggled to their feet—which sunk into her fuzzy mounts. Their tiny tickles scratching in all the right places. “It's been far too long since I've indulged myself in something like this. I've always worried more about training and love. But who says its too late for lust?”

Freya could be cheeky beyond her stoic demeanour when she wanted to be.

Then she started to wiggle herself in place. Her breasts rolling in place, causing each speck to stumbled about, left without choice but to clutch to her towering teats. Feeling their bodies cling to her sensitive skin drew pleasure from a place down south. Fortunately, they couldn't hold on forever—the two rolling down the sides of the hills into the tight valley in-between. 

Freya raised her hands to the sides of her breasts. She pushed them together, nice and tight, feeling the pebbles, the wiggles, the struggles of the women caught within her cleavage. Now [i]this [/i]was a bit dirtier. Although all is fair in love and war. 

And revenge, of course. 

Once she was done snuffing the life between the humans caught between her breast, one of her digits pressed into her cleavage, sliding into the crevice, the moving towers pushing forth toward the specks. The two naked ladies dashed out at once, escaping her chest and running across the taut track of her belly—arriving at where she so desperately wanted them.

“Does this jungle seem familiar to you?” Freya said upon seeing the two dots of white enter her creamy bush of blue. Her thicker strands of pubic fuzz tangled their limbs far easier than mere hair. The scent of her lust deeply embedded with the dense lockets. “Another thing you were right about. Tending to myself down there has been a lower priority. Surely, however, you two do not mind?”

[hr]

Beatrix hadn't expected to go from cat to rat—or rather the connotations of those titles then reversed—but found within her pumping adrenaline excitement to be. In truth the creamy, slender body of the rat, packed with fur and layered by skin, creating a soft and heated experience to run across. 

And the crotch opened with the towering dense strands of pubic, thick and round and bunched together. It locked the densest of musk, one from an animal, a repressed one at that, the release of her personal smell consuming the word 'intense' in a mere fire for serving its overpowering effect. 

There was joy in shuffling through the forest with the queen, of pushing the towering strands aside from their base, gazing up only to see how high above they reached. The ground was slowly sloping beneath them. Diving to what would become their destination. 

The girls burst through the forest sooner and into a fall, their faces marked by surprise as the slope beneath them continued to dive, the aerial view of the long, swollen lips blow showing their location. One way to plummet into pussy.

Within seconds their bodies came crashing into the quivering nub, something both girls latched onto either side, mere specks holding on to a gigantic clit. The rat moaned greatly in the distance in such a pitch as to silence the world. The engorged pearl peeked out and shook around more, leaving the two to shift against it, only hurting their own efforts. 

“Beatrix?”

Garnet's voice; somewhere from the other side.

“Yes, my queen?”

“We did say this night was to bring pleasure to all?”

“That we did.”

“Should we continue on that promise despite the changing of positions?”

“...I'd been waiting for you to say that longer than you could know.”

Both girls splayed themselves on either side, allowing the plushness of their thighs and the fullness of their chests to better rub against the sensitive boulder packed with nerves. It was the only place where they could have a true effect on the titanic being. The only place, strangely enough, that made them equal. 

Freya seemed to be enjoying herself for, every second she would moan out, flicking her hips ever so slightly, allowing her tight ass to shuffle against the sheets. She was trying to milk their pleasure without alright taking control. 

An effort that lasted no longer than a moment.

Beatrix had been rubbing her naked body against the clit, its burning surface pleasant on her skin when something strong and broad then prodded at her back. Without knowing it, she had been snatched and dipped down. The tight folds rushing across her sides as the finger lowered her to the growing base of the cunt—lubricating even more on the way. 

And then she became posed before the lips, too far on either side to be held within such little eyes, allowing her to intake the mass of its base. Then other floating digits came into few, spreading the folds to expose the hungry opening. Dimness layered the entrance to the spacious tunnel, a living thing, undulating to carry something deeper within. 

“Doesn't this take you back to moments before?” Freya asked with a snicker, a blush across her muzzle, ready to toss a tiny girl into the depths of her cunt. Her pussy tickled for the contact, to become a cage for another curvy human. “Let's hope you keep to the same enthusiasm with the roles changed!”

Beatrix was tossed in and, upon her rolling across the lax grounding, found the slit of light shining within her confines narrowing. Upon looking up from the slick flooring, she witnessed the mounds being pressed together, sealing her fate in moist darkness. 

And then she gasped. The pulsating walls quivered around her arrival, contracting, tugging her right into the epicentre. Fighting and thrashing only made the walls bounce with her attacks as slowly she was carried ever-so [i]deeper [/i]into the massive pussy. 

Outside, Garnet had watched the scene, not quite sure what to do, but having that will be forced upon her as a digit then pressed into her back. Even though her hands and legs fell from the pressure, it was strong enough to pin her against the clit, rubbing her limb body in circles across it—much to the thrusts of the mighty hips beyond.

“Mmhmmm... do you miss your g-guard, princess?” Freya's one eye peeked through the cover of her wispy hair, made into the shape of a smile. Steam escaped her moist maw as her body warmed from the tiny prisoner tucked inside. Her fate now changed in such a way she no longer minded. “I-If you want to be with her... I won't keep you.”

And where was where the second came of rat and cat began, the meaning of the roles no longer the same but the game keeping as such. Freya gave the tiny girl a few seconds to hold onto her clit again, before driving digits down her long slit, appearing as though she was parting a dam to a small one. 

“I'm going to expose my hiding hole to you now—the one you two were so fond of using against me.” Freya paused her fingers before reaching her base, hovering for a few seconds. “But to make sure your friend doesn't try to escape her cage.”

Freya arched her hips into the air, the cheeks of her ass lifting from the bed while her thighs joined together, sending the one lodged within to tumbled ever deeper inside. Because of the sudden incline, there wouldn't be fear of the small one climbing out from her most personal of holes. 

“Now then.” Freya grinned while keeping herself suspended in the air as if awaiting an invisible lover. That wasn't an entirely incorrect assessment, either. “I won't throw you in there myself. But if you want to join your guard, well, you'll have to go in there [i]yourself[/i].”

There were many ways to catch prey, and sometimes, using a trap brought a different thrill than a mere chase. With the proposition lingering in the air, her digits spread her lips once more, revealing the gaping space within, ready to devour once more. 

Garnet held on to a while, tightly, unsure of what to do. Surely the world around her was too big when the shivering of a clit nearly dropped her from the sky. In truth, the sudden arch of the rat scared her into falling without the hope of being caught. Crawling inside another's cunt, especially that of a rat, done at the very least in the matter of safety.

That, and the musk of an animal, finally caught her lungs and lust, allowing her to let go. Her body fell forward in the divot of the folds, warm air gaining the faster she fell, the scope of the pussy only growing. How monolithic such a tiny place had now become.

“That's a good girl.”

As if to make her life easier, Freya arched her hips even higher, lifting her crotch the same, revealing the spread open lips of her folds. The entrance of a giant pussy ready to catch her, taste and devour her, nothing to grab onto as her fate was sealed within the murky depths of a wet snatch. 

Although, as she fell through the slit, into the hole, and within the tunnel, it made no difference, either inside or to anyone viewing in the outside world. The spread lips were sealed shut upon the large fingers sliding out of the way. The pussy now a prisoner to those within. Their punishment to pleasure a goddess.

[hr]

Freya dropped her hips onto the bed upon feeling two small ones caught deeply within her pussy, something which she then patted softly, loving the idea of what it contained past its lips. To think of them trapped in such a place only welled it more with juices. It all made everything all the more dirty to know the naughtiness of her thoughts only drenched the ones that caused it further. 

This power unfelt before.

But as her supple cheeks settled onto the bed once more, the giant rat knew her teasing had gone on long enough. The two small ones were beyond prepared now, and that meant she could act as she pleased. With her head rolled to the left, a paw resting on her right breast, and digits posed over her clit and entrance, Freya started to enjoy herself. 

[hr]

Beatrix stood tall within the taller chamber, the ceiling higher than the one in a castle, enduring the shifting of the quivering walls. She tried to attack the living monster with her strongest of attacks, each blow resulting in the quickening of the heartbeat thundering from everywhere and nowhere.

Some punches caused lubrication to leak out from where the fist retreated.

“My guard!” The voice was unlike the one that enshrouded her form, the deepest pitch of a feminine voice, a goddess speaking through the walls. No. It wasn't the giant they were inside talking—rather another speck coming to the side of her. “I'm glad to see you're in one piece... but I'm afraid your attacks are pleasing rather than punishing her.”

“Yes,” Beatrix stepped back with sweat to her skin, her breasts slippery against the other as they pressed together. She turned to look at her queen only to see a familiar sight. The smaller girl was nearly as thick as her. Naked and covered in cum. “From the changes in sounds, it seems she is taking care of her clit. Despite my strength... I do not think I am strong enough to hold apart her lips for us to make our escape.”

Garnet laugh upon sliding one leg behind the other, gazing around, amazed rather than dazed by the sight. “To think it was our plan to have [i]her [/i]swimming in our special places.” She then glanced over her shoulder at the pinched, towering slit, the thing that kept them in. “And the humiliation that something like folds would trap us in such a location.”

“You don't say that with any displeasure in your voice, my queen.”

“I think... Freya would grow jealous with our currents sights if she could see it.”

“It's rather more enjoyable than I expected... being lodged in the cavernous pussy of a rat.” Beatrix then cleared her throat. Here was where the musk brewed its heaviest. Baking and basking the two in it. The scent of sex drawing liquids pouring from their own. “But with our fates sealed, what is my next order, my queen?”

Garnet smiled. She didn't bother with words. Striding over and rising onto her heels, her lips raised to meet the ones other than her own, the two falling quickly into an embrace. Beatrix allowed herself to fall back, the ground like a trampoline, catching her and pushing her back up, allowing her to lie down with the queen lying over her. 

The two made out, passionately, a set a hand following the curves of one, the other feeling the firm bottom that remained bouncy despite the changes in size. Soon their crotches lined up once more, pushing and pressing into the other, thrusts and humps, beating their cunts against the other, moaning in whispers to the titan that did the same all around them.

And they kept like that, riding the other, even as the wall contracted, the juices rose higher, and a pillar of a digit slid in behind them, like a driller on a mighty machine, driving in and out, everything blowing loose at once.

[hr]

Freya arched her body upon feeling the tiny lovers do exactly like that within her cunt, an inch of her pussy a velvet, a heated bed to their lovemaking. To know those two were having sex while she masturbated behind and around unleashed intoxication of pleasure into her mind. 

Within seconds of pumping her pussy, her walls then clamped down on her digits, as well as the two pebbles of skin, gushing with steamy honey as warm milk came gushing out from her folds. The finger lodged within, however, kept thrusting to keep the lingering bliss alive—and to hold back the two still inside.

It took a few seconds of heaving, riding out the first orgasm in maybe [i]years[/i], though even as the joy subsided... the naughty thought that those two were still inside her dirty cunt kept the embers still lit. 

In truth, she teased herself longer than she had to. Lying in a bed made for a queen, her paw rushed over her tummy once more, stroking above the spot where the tiniest of weights came from inside her cunt. Those two so lost inside that not even the stream of her buttery release could carry them out from her personal confines. 

“Mmhmm... I want to thank you, girls, for inviting me girls night... though... hehehe... it would have been[i] better[/i] if you actually asked me.” Freya then sat up on the bed, swinging her feet over the side. Her feet landed on her white underwear. “Though I suppose I would have asked if you two wanted to come out of me.”

She gazed down at her crotch while saying all of this, knowing she was heard, but not because her voice slipped through her folds. Those soft things would be too great for either of them to sneak out of. Slapping the place, she delighted in the ones within rolling back, teasing her sensitive cavity. “But this seems like a good time—and place—for you two reflect on this lesson. Although, maybe you'll enjoy it like I did.”

Freya slipped her feet through the holes of the panties, sliding them all the way up, standing quickly as the fabric conformed around her bum. Tight against her crotch also. Even if the two made it past her slit there was no way they could stand a chance against the sprawling fabric. 

She then walked over to the standing mirror, enjoying the view of her in some tight undies, her view focusing on her crotch. Anyone else who looked wouldn't have suspected anything different about her. But knowing that it housed two tinies, that only she was aware of what lurked beyond that passage... was making a wet spot develop in that place already. 

“But... now I need to find a way to keep you two tiny for a little bit longer.” Freya spotted the staff dropped at the side of the bed. With a shrug, she bent over and picked it up, stretching the fabric around her ass, jostling around those within her cunt without trying.

Another intoxicating thought.

“Never been one for magic,” she said while lifting the staff, unaware her ring was glinting again. She'd spent enough time around wizards to pick up a thing or two. No shame in trying and failing, after all. “Let's see how this works out.”

Freya was able to cast the spell.

However.

Her ring glowed while she did so.

[hr]

Freya opened her eyes while derbies fell before it, the spires of a tower falling like rice onto her muzzle. She was lying forward, the mass of her chest occupying the fields set before the castle. The tiny thing loomed below her. 

She'd grown into a giant, a proper one, as the panty-clad ass struck out with the clouds, mooning those behind and below her, vast and wide as that space went. The tickles within her crotch kept. The tiny girls within her pussy had grown as well, bigger than the world outside too but, to them, the pussy around them kept the same size. 

It didn't matter how big one got. 

You were still small to the biggest of them all.


End file.
